Redemption 2
Scattershot says, "Fine." Nightshift nods. "Aw'ight." weary, almost subconscious efforts, there is a vague inquiry as to if you are okay...last night...*I could feel it so strongly, even when I was not so near*.... Transmission from Firestar: This is falling apart quickly, sir. Permission to release weapons. Scattershot folds his arms and just kind of stares at everyone, not having anything insulting to say. Rodimus shifts his weight uncomfortably, flicking a short look in the direction of the medbay before sharply pulling himself up to his full (rather diminutive) height. "If you guys will excuse me, I need to get out of here for a while." he manages a faint smile, "It's been too long since I've seen Cybertron." Strafe arrives from the Briefing Room. Scattershot nods to Strafe. Nightshift nods to Strafe. "W'sup?" Strafe nods and quietly moves to Scattershot's side. Brontosaurus stands up slowly from his corner. Slowly, like the behemoth he is, he emerges from the shadows of the back hallway, looking at all of the robots. Nightshift turns to face Sludge. @pemit *krys=\short of utter anguish at whatever he was "looking" at in the medbay; it blanks out any other perception from him Strafe frowns as he spots the Dinobot. Rodimus casts an uneasy look at Sludge and moves quickly for the door. You head back out through the massive gates. Gates of New Iacon You transmit a message to Firestar: You have confirmation of their infected status? Permission granted. Transmission from Strafe: Are you alright? Krystal Bryant emerges from the massive gates. You transmit a message to Strafe: I'm.. fine. I just had to get out of there. It's too close to th.. to my other self. Transmission from Firestar: Status on Rampage confirmed, Legend unknown. You transmit a message to Firestar: Do what you have to to defend yourself. Shoot to disable, though, not to kill if possible. Transmission from Firestar: Understood, Commander. Krystal Bryant patters softly out of the main area, gripping her cloak about her as she follows behind. "Rodimus...?" she calls gently, catching her breath as she finally (sorta) falls into step beside him. Rodimus pauses on the base perimeter, his optics sweeping the Iacon plain with a look of gentle disbelief. He doesn't speak for several minutes. Krystal Bryant resumes her quiet stance, watching Rodimus with a gentle patience as she tries to understand him. Rodimus finally utters quietly, "I had to get away; the call was too strong." Another moment of silence as he watches a stray wind clatter a piece of scrap metal across the plain. "By Primus, it's been so long..." Strafe emerges from the massive gates. Strafe nods. Rodimus is standing on the edge of the base perimeter, looking southward. Strafe says, "Permission to.. look around, Rodimus?" Transmission from Firestar: Situation citical, get yer hide out here, Rodimus! Rodimus glances back quickly and starts to nod, "Gra--" cutting himself short as his radio buzzes. "Trouble at Magnaron. Firestar's pinned." Black Ferrari emerges from the massive gates. Brontosaurus emerges from the massive gates. Black Ferrari roars past everybody and heads down the road. Black Ferrari leaves to the south. Rodimus moves sharply southward, waving an arm at Strafe. "Looks like it'll have to wait. Move in to back her up." Strafe says, "I will.." He glances at the dinobot, a bit uneasily. "I'll check it out." Strafe folds down into a black attack platform. Rodimus transforms into what can only be called a high-tech, flaming... car. Krystal Bryant blinks. "With whom?" Black Attack Platform soars upward to the Sky above Iacon. Krystal Bryant says, "Rodimus?" Flaming Car says tersely, "Rampage and Legend." Brontosaurus comes walking out of Iacon, the ground shaking violently underneath his feet as he walks along. Krystal Bryant swallows, and glances quickly at her weapons harness. "I'm coming." Krystal Bryant HAS ENTERED YOU! Krystal Bryant blinks. "Rodimus....?" sudden thought crosses her in revelation...they're Primitives... Flaming Car accepts Krystal's statement without comment, squealing out the instant she gets inside. You move south... Iacon Plain Flaming Car says tersely, "Yes, they are." Krystal Bryant blinks, only mildly, yet surprised. She says nothing at the noticed clarity with which Rodimus picked up her thoughts. Flaming Car rumbles dryly, "I've watched almost every friend I ever had, die. You could say that broke down a few mental barriers." You head southward toward the tunnel... You leave to the west. New Cybertron Highway Krystal Bryant swallows hard, her gaze dropping guiltily to her lap. Flaming Car's tone softens. "Don't feel bad. It's not like it's your fault." @pemit *krys=\definitely the same familiar mental aura, just a lot.. sadder. You move west to the Magnaron Crater... Magnaron Crater Contents: Strafe, Nightshift, Blue Su-35, Tiger, Wyvern, Firestar Tiger disappears into the crater below Rampage begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Rodimus, Whisper, Legend. Nightshift waves to Rodimus. "Could use a hand here, chief!" Firestar bounces back to her feet and starts in persuit. Krystal Bryant nods. "I know, Rodimus," she says quietly. "It's just, everything is so intense...I hate to know what you've been through, what you've had to endure. It's not fair...it's not right. I can't stand to know how you've suffered." Wyvern flaps his wings, and dives after Rampage. Legend begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Rodimus, Whisper, Rampage. Firestar shifts downwards to become a crimson and white Hovertruck. Crimson HoverTruck says, "NOT SO FAST, PRIMMIE!" Strafe says, "Firestar, ENOUGH." Flaming Car drives in headlong at full speed, all business as he starts barking. "I got here as fast as I could--" Blue Su-35 flies toward Firestar, "Stop Firestar you don't know what you are doing!" Nightshift says, "Man, I'm on Earth for one slaggin' week an' everything goes straight t'the infernal..!" Crimson HoverTruck slides to a stop, growling down into the crater, plasma fire lancing out, and not hitting. Shifting upwards quickly, Firestar transforms into her robot mode. The SU-35 suddenly goes into a flurry of activity: the rear parts of the plane suddenly disconnect and move forward onto its back, and the cockpit slides back as well revealing the head. Whisper now stands before you in her robot mode. Flaming Car catches Rampage's movement and kicks in the blower, grinding into high gear as he grits a terse command to Krystal to hang on as he throws himself after the retreating Predacon. Whisper lands and transform, heading toward Firestar, "what is wrong with you?" Krystal Bryant's eyes widen at the departing decepticons, and in a flury of quick mindedness she tries to focus in on Rampage's thoughts. You ram into Rampage, your reinforced frame absorbing the impact without damage. Nightshift tosses his rifle back into subspace. Firestar rubs the nicks across her chest, the energon flowing from the wounds. Firestar says, "All right, Rodimus!" Nightshift goes over to check on FS. "Y'aw'ight?" Strafe mutters to Firestar, "We've had... the Primitives, and we... We're... prevent..." Firestar says, "Tell that to Rodimus, Strafe." Tiger gets a good boost into the crater ...howling Wyvern drops down after him. Strafe says, "I will." Whisper says, "Why did you attack Legend Firestar? He is an autobot like us" Tiger tries to make his way down the side of the crater, but loses his grip and goes plummeting into its depths. Wyvern soars downwards into the blackness of the crater. Flaming Car slams on the brakes and cuts sideways to a halt at the precipice of the crater, a few bits of loose scrap tumbling down the slope just beyond his wheels. Firestar looks evenly at Whisper, "I am not an Autobot. Not anymore." Krystal Bryant yelps as she gets jostled heavily inside, pressing against the window with wide eyes, sucking in a breath as if to halt Rod's progress towards the edge, keeping them from toppling over it. Firestar looks over to Rodimus. Strafe looks at Rodimus as well. Firestar says, "Should we persue, sir?" Nightshift walks over to check on Rodimus' situation. Flaming Car doesn't move for several moments, sensors sweeping as far down into the crater as he can, then slowly, slowly starts to drive away from the edge. You say, "Firestar, status report." His attention shifts inward for a moment, "Krystal, are you all right?" Krystal Bryant lets out a shuddery chuckle. "Y-yeah. Fine....." she clears her throat. "You?" Nightshift also scans the crater bottom. "High-tailed it... slag. Why was Legend pallin' 'round with Rampage of all people??" Strafe taps his foot, a bit impatiently. Firestar snaps to, "Yes'ir. Had just finished report with Cyclonus, and came back to find Flamediver being questioned by Legend. Rampage arrived and started exhibiting Primmie behavior, trying to recruit Legend.. he succeeded before we could stop him. It is my responsibility, sir." Nightshift says, "Yeah, while we're at the finger-pointin' stage. Might wanna mention Sludge started coppin' an attitude with me earlier." Wyvern has arrived. Wyvern rises up from the crater, slowing until he can perch on the edge. Firestar waits patiently for Rodimus to digest that, "Should I continue with Cyclonus' report?" Krystal Bryant swallows, listening carefully to Firestar, a sick feeling beginning to settle over her as Nightshift reveals his idea as well. Flaming Car says evenly, "Go on, Firestar." Firestar continues on, as calm as ever, "Cyc said he was able to get Galvatron to at least listen to him... but Motormaster may present a problem. He belives that Galvatron will work with us though. Razorclaw may of been turned already as well." The white dragon's head and tail split in half. His wings fold up, while his torso twists. The arms and legs emerge, revealing the robot mode of Legend. Firestar says, "One more thing.. Cyc.." She sounds genuinely worried, "...thinks it would be best to transfer Flamediver over to us.. in case.. in case Galvatron changes his mind..." Rodimus broadcasts internally, "It's nothing I haven't done before. Don't worry about me." You say, "He thinks he may be in danger?" Firestar's optics flash for a moment in concern, "Yes'ir." not just you...it's everyone that I'm concerned about... Krystal Bryant says quietly, "I could pick up nothing from Rampage." Flaming Car's voice loses the official edge for a moment. "Recall him, then," he says concernedly. "There's no need for him to risk his life unduly." Strafe listens quietly to the report. Nightshift says, "Rodimus, did Sludge say or do anything when y'all saw me bookin' outta Iacon?" Firestar says, "But.. sir, what of the con Primes... if we have noone there to stop them.. and Spoiler is too ready to go back to the old war.." You say, "Not that I saw, Nightshift. Other than that he looked pretty angry." Nightshift says, "Yeah, I got that much. I told 'im t'calm his chassis down an' he gives me this 'You no tell Sludge what to do' bullslag." Flaming Car says tersely, "Spoiler will have to get his priorities straight, then. He can't stay here. I'll have a talk with him, and Cyclonus can take care of Galvatron.. I'll go in there myself if I have to." Firestar looks between herself and Flamediver, "Sir.. Outrun had an 'incident' with Sludge earlier.. I had to bring Flamediver into Iacon to help stop it." Strafe frowns. You say, "All right, then we'll assume Sludge has already left us. We need to find the source of this 'virus' and fast." Legend looks to the others from the edge of the crater. Nightshift says, "Question is, chief, whaddawe do if anybody runs inta Sludge?" Strafe says, "I spotted Sky Lynx above Iacon on my trip here." Strafe says, "Perhaps we should have a talk with him." Firestar looks dead at Strafe. "Lynx.. is here??" Nightshift turns to Strafe. "And?" Strafe nods at Firestar. "And.." Strafe shrugs. Krystal Bryant says, "Rodimus." she says quietly. "Let me help. I can help find what's causing this." Nightshift says, "Well, I'm headin' back t'the crib, y'all." You say, "We.. talked to Sky Lynx last night. He's not in any mood to listen." Legend grumbles, "Perhaps it was your approach." Nightshift stops before he transforms. "Legend?" Firestar says, "Then maybe we need to find another way to make him listen." Strafe sighs and looks into the crater. "So much for that plan.." Flaming Car starts to snap, catches himself and seethes quietly, "My.. 'approach' was in no way hostile." Legend scoffs, "Accusing someone of being the destroyer of their own race is by no means a good way to gain friendship and trust." Krystal Bryant fidgets inside. "Maybe he'd let me talk to him, Rod..." Nightshift shrugs, turns, and shifts into vehicle mode... Legend says, "Nor is releasing this 'virus' here." Nightshift transforms into his vehicle mode, a 2002 black Ferrari. Black Ferrari does a 180-degree donut turn and heads back towards Iacon. Black Ferrari leaves to the New Cybertron Highway - Far West to the east. Firestar goes quiet, placing a patch over her wound. You say, "I neither accused him nor started this virus. I'm here to halt the virus. If you'd just listen to what I'm saying you'd know that." Rodimus says quietly, "Go ahead, Krystal." Legend says, "I find it convient that you and this virus show up at the same time." Krystal Bryant nods. "Thank you. I'll wait until I'm alone. I'll try to contact him." Legend growls, "You're simply choosing your victims by their alternate forms, trying to create a mass-hysteria on the planet." Strafe shakes his head sadly. You say, "That's not true. We came back to save this planet from destruction." Krystal Bryant has arrived. Firestar says, "Among others." Legend says, "You came from where? The future? How are we supposed to believe that? Why here? Why now?" Rodimus shifts to robot mode. Krystal Bryant narrows her eyes, standing quietly next to Rodimus. Her eyes focus carefully upon Legend as she listens, studying, probing subtley and inconspicuously. Rodimus says quietly, "Look at us, Legend. Yes. We came from the future. Too far in the future for me to want to remember." Legend says, "What proof do you have? What did you use to come back? Why did you choose this of all times, when you could have done something earlier. I can't accept your explanations." You say, "What proof do you want?" Legend says, "Show me your time machine? Prove to me that you can travel to other times." Rodimus shakes his head. "The device was left in the future. We came back through a portal -- a rift in the space-time continuum, generated in our time and leading back here." Strafe sighs, wondering how the destruction of the ground he's standing on can be prevented. Legend says, "And how do you ever expect to return?" You say, "We.. don't know for sure. OUr options were exhausted. This was our last chance. Presumably, once the damage to the timeline is repaired, we'll be pulled back to our own time to prevent paradox." Legend says, "In other words, you have no proof." Rodimus spreads his hands. "If the physical evidence of the time machine itself is what you need, then no. But I invite medical scans.. I'm sure the stress-level on our armor and internal systems will confirm our age." Legend scoffs, "Yes, and when Optimus Prime rejoined the living, everone was so quick to embrace him as the real thing. Medical scans and old friends all agreed. At least some of us, Sky Lynx and myself included, knew him to be a fraud. As you are." Legend says, "I don't know who made you, or why they sent you hear to do this to us, but I won't stand for it." Strafe speaks up. "No one is forcing you to help prevent the destruction of this planet." Legend says, "Oh, but you are. You can't just come here, infect half the population, and rile up the other half against them, and expect us not to oppose you." You say, "All we ask is that there be no conflict. We haven't riled anyone." Strafe nods. Legend says, "Liar! Your companions have pulled and fired weapons on us with no cause. How can you deny it?" You say, "With no cause? Self-defense isn't a valid cause?" Legend says, "I haven't attacked you. ANY of you." Strafe says, "Not yet." Sweep_craft soars down into view from the skies above. You say, "And I don't have any weapons out, either." Sweep_craft appears from a cloud bank, circling high overhead. Dredclaw sweeps the area. Strafe says, "And my rifle has not been raised, except for the defense of my comrades." Legend's optics narrow. "Of course. You've already infected us all with your virus. It's only a matter of time now until we're too blind to tell up from down." Legend glares at Rodimus, "Of course, proving that you are not who you say you are is rather simple, now that I think of it." Rodimus shakes his head sadly. "If you don't trust us, then talk to someone from your time. Let them scan you and make sure you're safe from the virus." Legend puts his hands to his head as he realizes what he is suggesting to himself, "No..." Sweep_craft seems immanently interested in the conversation below. Legend frowns, "But... if it's the only way to be sure...?" Rodimus carefully says nothing for fear of inadvertantly pushing Legend's thoughts in the wrong direction. Slag just looked at you. Strafe frowns, seeing the Dinobot make his way out of the crater. Slag growls at -all- around, bots and cons alike, unknowing of what is really going on here. Sweep_craft levels off and maintains a safe distance once the Dinobot emerges. Rodimus spooks slightly, his hand twitching back toward his gun but not making a definite move for it just yet. Legend seems lost in thought. Legend's torso twists around. The dragon head halves on his shoulders merge to form one unit. His legs combine into a powerful tail, and the white wyvern unfolds its wings. Wyvern growls, "This is something I'll need to consider elsewhere..." Slag snarls. Wyvern flaps his wings, lifting himself off the ground. Rodimus nods. "Think on it. Think well.." Wyvern flies up and away, still muttering to himself. Sweep_craft banks, giving the Dragon a large berth. Wyvern soars upward to the Sky above Magnaron Crater. Sweep_craft builds up his nerves and TF's landing several feet from Rodimus. The wings of the Sweepcraft smoothly swing back and around, legs extend and turn as Dredclaw emerges into robot form. Dredclaw lands lithely, peering at the "Autobot leader" intensely, while looking back at the large Dinobot every once in a while. Rodimus meets Dredclaw's gaze fearlessly, with even an odd hint of familiar recognition. "Yes?" Slag snarls at all and goes to a 'quick' dash to get somewhere... perhaps just away from here? Rodimus relaxes slightly as Slag seems to be moving away. Slag suddenly leaps into the air and transforms to his Trike mode, landing with a thunderous BOOM!, the ground shaking beneath his four legs. He continues his gallop as if nothing happened. Slag falls to his knees and pushes foreward into a massive Triceratops. Dredclaw's optics narrow, and he startles as Slag lumbers away, turning back he says, "I wanted to see for myself.... Lord Galvatron says that you are among the ones who have "come back" ??" Rodimus nods. "From the future, yes." Dredclaw sniffs towards Rodimus, a sneer playing across his features, "You reek of Prime..." the sneer fades, "but without his scent of uncertainty." Firestar growls. "Oh great.. a sweep." Triceratops leaves to the Old Cybertron Highway to the west. Rodimus winces at the mention of the name. "I'm not Prime. But I've been in command of the resistance for nearly eight million years.." a slight smile crosses his face, "..you learn to make decisions in that time." Firestar grims. "Orders, sir?" You say, "Same as standing, Firestar. Recon and contain." Dredclaw peers intently at Firestar as well... Firestar nods, pulling away her medical patch. "Understood, Commander." Dredclaw frowns, "what do you mean, not Prime.... you are Rodimus, are you not?" Rodimus says quietly, "I am Rodimus." Dredclaw takes a couple tentative steps closer, curiosity overcoming his reserve. "But not Rodimus *Prime*? Your answers are not very illuminating to say the least." Firestar says, "His name is Rodimus, now, you stupid.." She cuts herself off, "..never could get that through yer skull." Rodimus struggles with the explanation, barely restrained pain clogging his throat. "I no longer have the Matrix. I haven't been called Prime for.. aeons." Firestar reaches out and touches Rodimus' shoulder. "It's all right, Commander." out to you, to calm you, to lessen the pain you suffer in any way she can. Dreadclaw's jaw drops slightly... "my my... how...interesting. My..." he pauses frowning, "condolances, Rodimus." @pemit *krys=\flash of overwhelming agony, before he manages to contain it. Rodimus grates, "I've gotten used to it." @pemit *krys=\LIE Krystal Bryant swallows, her eyes lowering as she struggles internally with something for a moment, and returns her gaze to those gathered. Firestar looks over at Strafe then back at Rodimus, "We ain't gettin nowhere like this. Can we just get back to Iacon and plot our next move?" Dreadclaw lifts into the air, "do not let me interfere, if your mission is what Cyclonus has told us...you have much to do..." Firestar glances up at Dreadclaw at the mention of Cyclonus, "It is." You say, "We'd appreciate any support.. talk to Cyclonus, Dredclaw.. he'd welcome the help." Firestar nods in agreement. Firestar mutters to Rodimus, "... him..... down... wish..." Firestar whispers "I talked to him.. he's really down on himself, Rodimus.. wish I could do more to help." Rodimus mutters to Firestar, "... knowing..." You whisper "Cyclonus? I can understand, knowing Galvatron.." to Firestar. Krystal Bryant taps her comlink for a moment, a frown crossing her face uncertainly. Transmission from Sundiver: Fearless, you there? Talk to me boss . . . You transmit a message to Sundiver: I'm here. What is it? Dreadclaw bows mid air, "then wind to your wings, I have all the proof I need, you'll have sweep support... unless of course my commander orders otherwise" a grin plays across his face. Firestar nods a bit. Rodimus smiles dryly, "We'll have to convince him, then." Transmission from Sundiver: We're too late. The Uprising has started. I'm here in the lab . . . Lynx tore up some stuff and made his declaration of war. Dreadclaw mutters into his radio, "..gand, where is Command... ...news to discus..." In a fluid motion, Dredclaw soars into the air, and folds into the deadly curves of a Sweepcraft. You transmit a message to Sundiver: We had a spat with Rampage and Legend, too.. where is this declaration? Transmission from Sundiver: There's a copy in the Iacon database. I'm going to go check Vilnacron, it might be the logical place for him to hide. Sweep_craft blurrs as his Ion drives activate, and he roars away towards DM. Sweep_craft soars upward to the Sky above Magnaron Crater. You transmit a message to Sundiver: Good call. Be careful. Transmission from Sundiver: You know me, Fearless. Careful is my second function. You transmit a message to Sundiver: *vaguely amused* Naturally. Autobot Message: 3/23 Posted Author Sky Lynx Fri Apr 11 Caern This is Security Director Caern. In light of recent statements he has been making I am ordering all Autobots to be on the lookout for Lt. Commander Sky Lynx. He is to be detained and arrested if found. The charge is treason. Sky Lynx is a powerful individual do not try and apprehend him alone. Radio for assistance and wait until it arrives. Reports Message: 9/9 Posted Author Announcement! Fri Apr 11 Sky Lynx ---- *Sky Lynx appears before the monitor, but something is different about him. He wears no smile on his large beak and his bright yellow optics seem somehow darker.* "For those of you whose ignorance has caused you to not know who I am, I shall introduce myself one final time. I am Sky Lynx, Lt. Commander of the Autobots, and quite frankly I'd rather get that out of the way at this point and time. *He tears and crumples the Autobot symbol from his chest area then looks back at the monitor.* "For four million years, I have given my all for the sake of freedom and righteousness. For four million years, I was one of he staunchest supports and most respected members of the Autobots, and have fought, bled, suffered and lost my dearest and closest friends in this damnable war that has waged ridiculously for well over 9 million years. I regret none of my sacrifices or dedication, but I do have a single regret that must be addressed at this time. I am different and for a time I was the only Transformer who had an animalistic alt mode. Acceptance has always been difficult, but it was not until recently that my eyes were opened when many more of my animal-based brethren were created and enlisted in the various ranks of this endless war. Reports Message: 9/10 Posted Author cont. Fri Apr 11 Sky Lynx I admit, it was reassuring to finally be around other Transformers who were like me in the aspect of their alt modes, and I enjoyed the comradery and the feeling of finally having something to identify with. However, thanks to the jokes, wisecracks, and maligning efforts of those who refused to understand that which was different, I was forced to identify with something else that goes hand in hand with being different, prejudice. I have watched myself and my brethren suffer at the hands of those who think nothing more of them than killing machines, stupid, malicious, and the probably the most demeaning word of them all, Primitives. They call us names and make fun of us and complain about our instinctual drives and yet I never hear one complaint when a nobel dinobot uses himself as shield so as to prevent some non-animal Transformer from being obliterated for taking on mor than he or she could ever hope to handle. No one even complains when Sky Lynx flies in and transports their demolished carcass back to medbay, getting his hull torn to shreds in the process. No even complaints when the Predacons deliver a resounding defeat to Omega Supreme because no other Decepticon has the physical power or courage to attempt to do so. Reports Message: 9/11 Posted Author cont. Fri Apr 11 Sky Lynx And still you poke fun and call us stupid and hate us when the blasts are not threatening your pathetic hides! You never once thought to get to know us as anything more than killing machines or, as you say, "Primitives." I have tried time and time again to gain an single ounce of respect for my brethren and myself and it has not been paid! So now it is time to fall back on someone who will appreciate our sacrifices, someone who appreciates us for who we are and what we've done, ourselves. Yes that's right, whether you be Autobot, Decepticon, Vilnacron or civilian, if you have an animal beast mode you are welcome my brethren, to join a group who refuses to be oppressed and unappreciated any longer You are welcome to join a band of freedom fighters who will accept you for who you are, not how many blasts you can repel with your 8 foot durasteel hide. You are welcome to join a faction that WILL end this senseless conflict once and for all, a faction that is true to itself and doesn't hide behind politics and propaganda. With our combined strength these prejudicial, disrespectful, unappreciative fools will be forced to make a reckoning with reality, that there is more to a "Primitive" than huge weapons and a thick hide. Reports Message: 9/12 Posted Author Fin. Fri Apr 11 Sky Lynx There will be no more sedatives, name calling, imprisonment, prejudice, or conflict. We possess the sheer power to stop this war in it's tracks and accomplish something that these "non-Primitives" could never do in 9 million years or 9 million more. And for all of you who dared to exploit for our power and tease us for our difference, those of use who called us "Primitive", and refused to call us friend. You're name calling will live on with us. You will constantly be reminded that it is YOU who started this, it is you and your intolerance that caused this final battle, this reckoning. We will carry your name if only to shove it in your face, as a constant reminder of your absolute cruelly and hatred of someone who only wanted to be accepted. We will be known as the Primes and will band together for the sake of our existence. And those of us who have suffered capture or inoperation at the hands of any of these prejudicial fools, you will be liberated, by force if necessary. I claim no responsibility for this. I have endured far to much and proved myself too many times to accept responsibility for other's prejudices. You non-primitives have brought this entire conflict on yourselves with your wretched intolerance and hatred. Primus help you. Firestar says, "We going back, or hang around all day?" Rodimus exhales softly. "I guess we head back now.." Pontoon Vehicle enters from the New Cybertron Highway to the east. Firestar nods. Pontoon Vehicle drives in, rather slow, by his standards, looking to be going at around 75 MPH. Rodimus turns from the crater and starts back eastward, casting an absent look over at Topspin as he drives in. Cyclonus has arrived. Cyclonus slips silently into the area with the intensity of a hunting predator. Krystal Bryant shifts and looks up at Rodimus. Cyclonus circles downwards from above, surveying the group cautiously before he lands. Strafe nods at Cyclonus quietly. Firestar sighs and nods again, "Maybe he'll listen.." Rodimus pauses, looking up. "Cyclonus," he greets levelly. Pontoon Vehicle stops near Rodimus, flipping back up into robot mode. In what seems like it can't be a stretch of any more than half a second, the pontoon vehicle springs into a backflip, shifting instantly into the robot form of Topspin in midair. Firestar stops and turns, a smile tugging at her face, "Cyclonus..." Krystal Bryant starts, but when the others make no motion, quickly puts two and two together. "Cyclonus." she says gravely. Cyclonus nods at them as he touches down, knees bending slightly and then strolls towards them. Cyclonus glances down briefly at the human, arching an optic. "Ah.. yes... you." Firestar stops, looks over at Rodimus.. then back at Cyclonus and makes her way across. "Hey there. Yes, it is Krystal..." Topspin looks at Rodimus for an awkwardly long amount of time before breaking his own streak of silence with the casual question, "Uh, aren't you s'posed to be... uh... out cold in Iacon?" while starting to look over the other present Transformers, thinking, and quite possibly determining the connection between them all. It's amazing what a Jumpstarter can do when he actually thinks. Krystal Bryant grunts softly, but does not take it too harshly. Rodimus replies mildly, "My alternate self is unconscious, yes." Cyclonus smiles at Firestar and takes her hand as she nears, quickly scanning around again conscious of the company. @pemit *krys=\and he doesn't need the Matrix when he's unconscious-- but no, I can't it's not mine-- Firestar grims up at Cyclonus, the lines in her face relaxing somewhat. Topspin opens his mouth, as if to speak, gesturing towards the east, before he drops his arm and asks emptily, "Erm, alternate self?" in a manner not showing the amazing brilliance that was previously hinted at. Krystal Bryant blinks aghast for a brief moment, her jaw dropping slightly as her mouth parts to form a silent question. She quickly composes herself, arching an eyebrow first at Cyclonus and Firestar, then Rodimus. Cyclonus chuckles at her and looks towards Rodimus, awaiting his turn. You say, "My past self. I came from the future." Firestar looks over the group and grins at Krystal, understanding her questioning look. Strafe studies the ground, thinking and mumbling something to himself every so often. You say, "You didn't see Whiz's explanation on the Autobot subethernet board?" Cyclonus leans down. He mutters to Firestar. Firestar mutters to Cyclonus, "He thinks we... all over... and Legend are..." Topspin throws his head back and nods in an overly dramatic manner, finally realizing just what's going on. "Oh, so you're one of them... uh, I, like, read it, but, uh, she didn't really say who was the people who were comin' back from the future, 'r stuff like that," he says, voice trembling, seeming out of place with his body, which is, for the most part, still. Krystal Bryant allows a slow, small smile touch her lips momentarily as she understands. Rodimus's face relaxes into a more familiar smile. "Myself, Cyclonus, Firestar and Strafe, here... Spoiler, Whiz, Pak-Gor, and Sundiver you knew as Photon." Firestar remains next to Cyclonus and nods her head, "Right." Strafe nods. "And do not forget Outrun and Flamediver.." You say, "And Outrun and Flamediver, of course, although you wouldn't know them." Topspin looks over the others once more, before his attention draws his gaze back towards Rodimus. "Uh, I don't know anybody named Photon, but, uh, I think I know what yer tryin' to point out." Topspin seems to go along with the notion of travellers from the future quite easily, until Strafe speaks. He points at the (former?) Technobot, surprised as he says, "Uh, somethin' wrong with him?" Strafe says, "Excuse me?" Rodimus looks back at Strafe and lets him do the talking. Cyclonus keys up his newly reactivated locator and glances at it uneasily before closing up his arm panel again. Sandtrap enters from the west. Sandtrap strolls in, curiously scanning the area. Cyclonus scans towards the West as the Decepticon enters, still occasionally surprised with seeing them. Topspin nods quickly. "Er, well, yeah... he's not so stupid... er... any more," he says, slowing down towards the end, trying not to insult Strafe. Strafe frowns. "I've been through a lot, Topspin. And I'm standing right here." Rodimus chuckles softly. Topspin shrugs, nodding, once again starting to go along with the whole time travellig deal. "Uh, so, you recognize me?" he asks, then confirming his hopes by inquring, "So, er... I survived...?" Cyclonus intones quietly so as not to disturb the conversation, 'Firestar, where is Flamediver now?" Firestar frowns, and lets her hand drop, stepping away slightly, but not too far from Cyclonus, hiding the hurt look from her face, but understanding in her optics, "He is with Outrun..." Strafe glances at Rodimus, wondering if he should answer the question.. Sandtrap starts moving over to Cyclonus. Cyclonus mutters to Firestar, "... 'look' for..." Topspin follows Strafe's glance, looking at Rodimus, his facial expression making it clear that he hopes that both he and his brother, whose life he would most likely allow to continue before his own, have been of use to the future Cybertronians. Firestar nods. "Perhaps. They was headed for Vilnacron...": Rodimus sighs tightly. "We can't reveal too much, for fear that someone may make a mistake in the future, thinking themselves assured to die at some *other* time..." Firestar looks at Rodimus, "We are going to go see if we can find Outrun and Flamediver..." Talk about your weak, see through excuse. Cyclonus glances up and nods at Sandtrap thoughtfully, considering something, then flinches slightly at Rodimus' words. Cyclonus transmits a message via radio to Sandtrap. Sandtrap receives a radio transmission from Cyclonus. Rodimus nods carefully at Firestar, looking between her and Cyclonus. Cyclonus vocalizes carefully into his radio. Firestar nods and makes her way froward, transforming. Firestar shifts downwards to become a crimson and white Hovertruck. Cyclonus transmits a message via radio. Firestar receives a radio transmission. Cyclonus motions Sandtrap forward. Firestar transmits a message via radio to Cyclonus. Cyclonus receives a radio transmission from Firestar. Topspin nods sadly, his concern for his present needs overriding any plans for the future, and once again showing his immaturity and lack of intelligence. "Er, yeah, OK, I get it... so, you're sayin' I died, huh? So did Twin Twist, right? Yeah, an' it was probably 'cause we got shot in the backs. By one of them stinkin'..." he pauses, thinking back about 40 minutes, and having trouble. "Oh, yeah... them stinkin' Primitives!" he exclaims, displaying hatred for those who are likely responsible for his death to come. Cyclonus nods towards Firestar before turning his still thoughtful gaze back towards Sandtrap. Crimson HoverTruck leaves to the New Cybertron Highway - Far West to the east. Firestone has arrived. Firestone just looked at you. Rodimus shakes his head. "Don't read too much into it, Topspin, please... I can't tell anyone, because if I only revealed the information to those who survived, then the ones who died would know when I balked to tell them.." Firestone says, "This seems to be the new headquarters for the timelost." Strafe looks at Firestone, thinking. Firestone says, "I'm jes' missing in action." Rodimus smiles, "People just keep coming in on us.." Sandtrap nods to Cyclonus, after lost in his thought about something else. Firestone says, "Hey, Strafe. You've changed most, mebbe." Strafe nods slowly.. perhaps a bit sadly. Firestone says, "And you're still not loud, I'm sure." Topspin shrugs. "Don't worry, I can't read the long words that are usually in time travellin' stuff... that's OK. I'll just kill all the animals I come across, maybe we'll win," he says light-heartedly, not really caring about the fact that there could be a peaceful solution. Sandtrap transmits a message via radio. Cyclonus receives a radio transmission. Strafe tilts his head, looking at Firestone. "Excuse me?" You say, "We're not at war yet, Topspin. We're trying to stop it from happening." Firestone says, "I said, you're still not loud. Nevermind. You never understood it before." Strafe shrugs and goes back to listening quietly. Firestone says, "So, Rodimus. Awaiting orders. If you're looking for th' two little ones, one went to New Vil, th' other to the Scrap Yards." Triceratops enters from the west. Topspin looks at his hand lasers with admiration, before Rodimus informs him that he shouldn't be taking that particular route. "Er, oh, OK... well, I gotta get goin' anyway, so..." he trails off, transforming and driving to the east. Topspin collapses into his vehicle mode in less than a second. Pontoon Vehicle leaves to the New Cybertron Highway - Far West to the east. Strafe starts to raise his rifle instinctively at the sight of Slag. Firestone says, "Slag! There you are." Cyclonus whirls, jumping into a hover at the well known sound of a dinobot storming in. Firestone stalks over to Slag. Rodimus shakes his head slightly, then nods to Firestone. "Thanks." He inclines his head toward Firestar and Cyclonus, "There you go, then." Firestone says, "Now, what's this message you put in th' terminal?" Triceratops snarls at -all- in the area and continues on, not acknowledging anyone, not even with his characteristic how-are-ya-growl. Firestone says, "Git back here, you dino!" Firestone says, "Cuse me, sir. Got me somethin' to do." Firestone lowers into herself, folding into a large black '59 hovercaddy. HoverCadillac chases after the dino. Rodimus sighs. "Be careful..." Triceratops goes to a gallop. Cyclonus sighs and sets down near Rodimus. "Rodimus.. something I must tell you." Triceratops leaves to the New Cybertron Highway - Far West to the east. HoverCadillac easily keeps up. HoverCadillac leaves to the New Cybertron Highway - Far West to the east. Cyclonus leans in. He mutters to Rodimus, "... be... to... but he has... to..." You sense Cyclonus leans in. "Autobots may be trusting, but Decepticons are not. I was forced to relay more than I wished to .. Galvatron, but he has agreed to help still." Rodimus nods gravely. He mutters to Cyclonus, "... it... reveal what's..." Cyclonus senses "Rodimus nods gravely. "Whatever it takes. Only reveal what's absolutely necessary, though."" Flamediver has arrived. Cyclonus nods. "It is so. He still requires me to fulfill my loyalty, but he has granted me some... leeway." Smoothly and rather quietly, Flamediver's wings shift from his side to his back as his arms slide out. His legs extend slightly and separate as he flips up into his robot mode, his cockpit flipping down to the front of his chest. Flamediver groans quietly and transform, sitting up, holding a hand to his head. Cyclonus looks down, expression wavering for a bit, then steps away from Rodimus and off towards the east. You say, "I trust you to use the best judgement, Cyclonus. Galvatron's not the easiest person to.. negotiate with." Cyclonus says quietly as he pauses, "No, he is not." Flamediver stands up slowly, shaking his headd and looking around him. You say, "You all right, Flamediver?" Cyclonus leaps gracefully into the air, pulling in on his limbs until he completes the transformation into his formidable jet. Camoflaged Jet winds up his engines silently and soars off, keeping to near ground level. Firestone enters from the New Cybertron Highway to the east. Flamediver's optics slowly focus on Rodimus as he hears the familiar voice address him, "Yeah. Think I got a nasty bump when I crashed, but I should be fine. Did.. did they get away?" Camoflaged Jet leaves to the New Cybertron Highway - Far West to the east. Firestone says, "I tell you, whut's wrong with that Dinobot? Sludge is acting odd, too." Rodimus inquires quietly, "Who? Rampage and Legend?" Strafe looks at Rodimus, worriedly. Flamediver nods slightly to Rodimus, "Yeah. Did we manage to catch them..? Krystal Bryant clears her throat uneasily and says quietly to Rodimus. "I..I'm a little concerned about Edward....I think I'm going to check in on him." You say, "He's been affected by the virus, Firestone. That's the only explanation." You say, "You need a ride back?" FX enters from the Southern Highway to the south. Firestone says, "Virus?" Rodimus returns quickly to look at Flamediver. "Legend I think may still be saved.. he needed to think on it. I knocked Rampage over the edge of the crater. Not sure where he went." Firestone says, "Try down, sir." FX looks at the group, "Hell..o." Flamediver frowns slightly and steps carefully over to the edge of the crater, peering downwards into the blackness, "He went.. down there?" Transmission from Cyclonus: Slag is moving towards Vilnacron. Firestone says, "Sir, okay, so, there's a virus. And this is th' disaster thet you came back to stop?" Rodimus twitches an optic in mild amusement. "If you think he'd stick around down there, Firestone.." You say, "I hit him hard, but not hard enough to knock him out." Firestone says, "Welp, I meant initially, sir." Krystal Bryant shakes her head. "No...it's all right. I can handle myself if you need to discuss things here." You say, "But yes, that's the disaster we have to stop." Firestone says, "He's not exactly smart enough t' transform afore he hits th' crater bottom, if you ask me." Firestone says, "So, even odds, he's down thar, stuck horn-first." Flamediver's head snaps up from looking down into the swirling blackness, and if a transformer could go white, Flamediver certainly would. His mouth opens as so do his optics, and he stumbles back a few steps, stumbling over some rubble and landing harshly on his aft. M1A2 Battle Tank enters from the west. Firestone says, "No, wait, thet's tantrum." M1A2 Battle Tank bursts into the area at 60 MPH Firestone says, "Rampage would land on his foots. Cats do thet." Flamediver is staring at FX, BTW. The M1A2 Battle Tank starts his transformation sequence. He stands up, and shrinks. The Ion cannon comes out and the curret forms his chest piece. He looks around after planting his feet flat. Firestone says, "Okay, an' who is at risk fer this virus, sir? Th' dinobots, th' predacons... Whut's th' common factor?" Warhammer says, "What are you talking about?" FX looks at Flamedriver, "Uh.. hi..and stuff.." Krystal Bryant leaves to the New Cybertron Highway - Far West to the east. Warhammer's eyes are flickering red on and off. Firestone says, "Warhammer, git over here." Warhammer strolls toward Firestone. Warhammer says, "What?" Flamediver practically stares at FX as if he's seen a ghost. As FX speaks, Flamediver flinxhes visibly, his mouth shutting as he scrambles backwards for a moment, finally getting to his feet. Firestone says, "Stand still." Firestone circles around behind Warhammer. You say, "The common factor, Firestone, is the animal altmode.. the virus links to something in the instinctual programming, as far as we can determine." Warhammer stops completely. Firestone scientifically whaps Warhammer in th' back of th' head. Warhammer OWS! Warhammer says, "FIRESTONE, WHY DID YA DO THAT?!" Firestone peers at Warhammer's optics. Warhammer grrs as his eyes turn red and stay red Firestone says, "Hold _still, now_." Strafe glances up. Firestone says, "Welp, they're not flickerin' anymore." Warhammer says, "What ain't?" Firestone says, "See, Strafe, thet's whut I meant by loud." FX says, "Um.. Yeouzers, I didn't meen to scare you like that." Strafe shrugs. Firestone says, "Still not raght." Warhammer says, "What ain't!? Ain't ya goina tell me?" Firestone says, "Yer optics are red, Warhammer." Warhammer says, "Yea so?" Rodimus mutters to Strafe, "... this..." You whisper "Was she *always* this odd?" to Strafe. Firestone says, "They were flickerin' before." Firestone says, "Hold still, lemme fix thet one more time." Flamediver shakes his head slightly to clear away the memories, trying to gather himself as he walks towards FX. He smiles slightly, his optics reflecting deep sorrow, "Hello, FX. I am.. Flamediver." Firestone says, "Mebbe if I shake you?" Strafe nods, smiling slightly. He mutters to Rodimus, "I..." You sense Strafe nods, smiling slightly. "I always thought so." Warhammer says, "NO!" Firestone says, "Aw, c'mere, it won't hurt a bit." Warhammer says, "No! I know the casue!" Firestone says, "Well, it won't hurt _me_ a bit." Warhammer says, "Shoddy junkion workmanship!" Warhammer grrs Firestone says, "Whadda mean?" FX turns to Warhammer, "HAY I represent that Remark!" Warhammer says, "When Trokius steped on me ... Pak forgot to fix a couple of wires!" Warhammer says, "Slag it! I charged Polyhex yesterday!" Warhammer says, "I ain't right in the head" Strafe looks somewhat confused, though he is quiet about it. Firestone says, "FX, kin ya fix Warhammer?" Flamediver blinks at Warhammer, looking VERY confused here and lost as he tries to figure out what's going on. FX looks back to Flamedriver and extends his hand, "Obviously you know me...It is nice to meet you." FX looks at Firestone, "I wouldn't want my Shoody Workmanship to interfere anymore..." Rodimus blinks. "Shoddy workmanship? you?" Warhammer says, "Alright then , just leave me alone" Warhammer hrmmms and crosses his arms